Honor
Honor St. Nicholas — Co-lead with Dmitri and first appearance is in Archangel's Blade. Introduction Honor St. Nicholas is a guild hunter who is sent to the Tower for an assignment as a specialist to identify some obscure marking on a river-bloated vampire head. The order came from Dmitri, the leader of The Seven and Archangel Raphael's second-in-command. Dmitri is a very lethal and scary vampire only a few small steps removed from a sexual predator. He pushes all of her buttons. Biography Honor was found abandoned as a newborn at a church in North Dakota. She has no known family, raised in the foster care system. Honor stabbed one of her foster fathers before he could abuse her. Honor was terribly traumatized when held captive for two months chained to a floor while various vampires tortured, raped and bit her repeatedly.Archangel's Blade, ch. 1 Ashwini Taj and Ransom Winterwolf never gave up their search and rescued her. Honor was nearly catatonic after her she was brought back. When Dmitri first meets Honor at the Tower, he does something that sets off her PTSD and she cuts him and is not even aware of it. When Dmitri learns whet happened to Honor and that several vampires are still at large, he vows to himself to catch them all and torture them in heinous ways only he can do.Archangel's Blade, ch. About Species * Human Guild Hunter * Not a Hunter-born * Made Vampire * Has a slight trace of hunter-born blood in her ancestry Allegiance * Guild * Tower Occupation/ Position / Title * Instructor at the Guild Academy Archangel's Blade, ch. 1 * Specialty in ancient languages and history. Archangel's Blade, ch. 2 Powers & Abilities * can quickly see and decipher patterns * trained in martial arts * being made by an archangel and feeding from Dmitri makes her somehow more than other vampires. Weaknesses * Traumatized * nightmares Habitat / Residence / Origins * New York * Abandoned as a newborn at a church in North Dakota Character / Personality / Motivations * brilliant and caring * has always felt alone Physical Description * soft curly ebony hair, deep green eyes * pale brown skin, expressive features Love Interests * Dmitri Connections * Parents: Orphaned * Husband/Soul-Mate: Dmitri * Chosen family: Naasir * Re-incarnation of: Ingrede * Best Friend: Ashwini * Friends: Sara Haziz, Elena * Maker: Raphael * Other: * Enemies: Other Details * She has held a lifelong unexplainable fascination with Dmitri—even made a scrapbook.Archangel's Storm, ch. 2 * the sole exception to the 100 years of service rule in Raphael’s territory Archangel's Blade, ch. Archangel's Storm, ch. Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Ashwini Taj * Ransom Winterwolf * Sara Haziz * Dmitri *Naasir * * * Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 4. Archangel's Blade She experiences flashes of Ingrede’s thoughts and memories. 5. Archangel's Storm Honor begins the transition to vampire in Archangel’s Storm. 6. Archangel's Legion 8. Archangel's Enigma Honor sees Naasir make a very dangerous jump between balconies of the Tower building and freaks out for his safety. He asks her to not tell Dmitri, her husband and his surrogate father. Honor has become like family to Naasir, almost like another mother to him the way Jessamy is. He's sorry he worried Honor. She tells him he's perfect as he is, that she just doesn't want him hurt.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 Quotes : See Also * Full Reading List Book References Links *Guild Hunter Character Guide | ✥ Category:Guild Members Category:Lead Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Vampires